1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handtools generally and, more particularly, to a novel handtool constructed of molded plastic material and having a metal structural insert located in areas in which the tool experiences high stresses to contain those stresses and maintain alignment of moving parts.
2. Background Art
Handtools are used for a wide range of purposes and the type of handtool under consideration here is one for the crimping of electrical connectors onto the ends of cables. In some cases, such handtools have two jaws, one or both of which are advanced toward each other to crimp the connector onto the end of the cable. In other cases, two die halves are employed, one or both of which are advanced toward each other. In either case, conventional such tools are constructed entirely, or almost entirely, of metal and, since a fairly large amount of metal must be employed to contain the stresses developed during the crimping process, the tools are heavy.
Attempts to construct lightweight such tools of polymeric materials have been unsuccessful, since the stresses developed cause critical portions of the tools to distort dimensionally or even to fail.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a handtool which has the strength offered by metal to contain the stresses developed during crimping operations, yet have the lightweightness afforded by the use of polymeric materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a handtool for crimping electrical connectors onto the ends of cables or similar operations, which handtool combines the lightweightness of polymeric materials with the strength of metallic materials to contain the stresses developed during the crimping or other operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a tool that is easily and economically manufactured.